


Домой

by mila007



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Нелюбовь Ронана к гаджетам, конечно же, усложняла их жизнь после отъезда Адама в колледж.Впрочем, в такие дни, как сегодня, отсутствие у Ронана привычки брать телефон было на руку – сюрприз удалось устроить.





	Домой

Нелюбовь Ронана к гаджетам, конечно же, усложняла их жизнь после отъезда Адама в колледж. Но Адам с этим давно смирился. Вернее, даже не смирился – просто понимал, что вот он, Ронан, такой, и другим быть не может. Но и жалеть об этом смысла не было. Даже если бы у Адама было время жалеть. С Ронаном вообще не успеваешь ничего – ни пожалеть, ни задуматься, только педаль в пол до упора, ветер в голове и грохот музыки на всю трассу. Адам любил это.

Впрочем, в такие дни, как сегодня, отсутствие у Ронана привычки брать телефон было на руку – сюрприз удалось устроить.

В аэропорту его встретила Блу на своем экологично-чистом автомобиле – подарок Ронана она оценила и пользовалась с удовольствием. В отличие от Адама, Блу поступила в местный колледж – чтобы быть рядом с семьей.

– Привет, городской мальчик, – мелкое пушечное ядро свалило бы его с ног, если бы он не успел подхватить ее на руки и закружить в объятиях. – Я соскучилась!

Адам лишь кружил ее и смеялся – он тоже соскучился.

– Где Гэнси?

– Я не сказала, что ты вернешься раньше обещанного. Потому что он бы не удержался и рассказал Ронану, а ты просил сохранить секрет.

Поставив Блу на землю, Адам чмокнул ее в нос.

– Спасибо!

Всю дорогу до дома (Адам и сам не заметил, когда начал называть домом угодья Ронана, а не свою комнатушку при церковном приходе) Блу трещала без умолку, вываливая на Адама новости Генриэтты, жалобы на своих бестолковых преподавателей, последние шутки Генри и, конечно же, очередные загадки, который находил себе неугомонный Гэнси. Адам слушал молча, откинувшись на спинку сидения и наслаждаясь знакомыми пейзажами за окном, звучанием любимых имен и тем, что Блу была рядом. Ему нравилось в колледже, нравилось учиться, нравилась сама идея того, что он делает из себя самостоятельного человека – не мага, не придаток к волшебному лесу, не связное звено между реальностями – а просто человека. Но это все не мешало ему скучать по тем (по тому) кто остался здесь.

Блу высадила его на подъездной аллее – чтобы не испортить сюрприз шумом двигателя. Попрощавшись с Блу и пообещав завтра же с утра встретиться со всеми, Адам закинул рюкзак на плечо и пошел к дому.

На Ферме было тихо и темно. Уже вечерело, но ни один фонарь не горел. Это могло значить две вещи – либо Ронана не было, либо он спал. Что порой приравнивалось к его отсутствию.

Так и вышло – Ронан спал, раскинувшись на неудобном диване в гостиной. Он не отреагировал на шум открывшейся двери. Зато отреагировала Пила – она подняла голову и вопросительно посмотрела на Адама.

– Привет, – улыбнулся Адам.

Пила каркнула и слетела со своего насеста на каминной полке – на предплечье Адама. Создания Ронана, такие непохожие на своего создателя и друг на друга, сходились в одном – они любили Адама.

– Привет, красавица, – погладив подставленную головку, Адам пересадил Пилу на спинку дивана.

Ронан продолжал безмятежно спать – его лицо было спокойным и умиротворенным. Значит, он действительно спал, а не бродил по своим живым сновидениям. Будить его показалось не лучшей идеей, так что Адам закинул рюкзак в свою комнату, умылся и переоделся с дороги. Вниз он спустился с покрывалом – уже холодало, а Ронан как всегда был босиком, в подстреленных джинсах и в одной майке.

Ронан проснулся, когда Адам расправлял покрывало на его плече.

– Адам? – сонно моргнул он. – Ты опять мне снишься?

– Вряд ли тебе настолько повезло. Но если узнаю, что ты изменяешь мне с моим двойником во сне – у вас обоих будут проблемы, – хмыкнул Адам, присаживаясь рядом и проводя пальцами по лицу Ронана. Ронан перехватил его руку и поцеловал в центр ладони. Потом легонько лизнул там же. Адам хихикнул от щекотки.

– Настоящий, – довольно заключил Ронан, и прижал чужую ладонь к щеке. – Что-то случилось? Ты же еще неделю должен был быть занят.

– Должен был. Но умудрился сдать все быстрее. И решил устроить тебе сюрприз. Ты рад?

– Я тебя люблю, – просто сказал Ронан и потянул Адама за руку.

– Я знаю, – улыбнулся Адам, позволяя утащить себя вниз.


End file.
